Intertwined
by Mr.Japan
Summary: AU, M, KibaNaruKiba // Why is it that, in those things you want nothing to do with, there's always something for you to be related to? Inuzuka Kiba didn't want to know.


**Intertwined**

* * *

**Format:** Multi-chapter

**Fandom:** Naruto (KibaxNarutoxKiba)

**Rating:** M (explicit content in further chapters)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**A/N:** This is a piece thought by me mainly to recall how hard it is to be homosexual when you're surrounded by people who aren't. It's a somewhat sensible subject for me, but I had to write about it. I know it's nothing new, but there's still so many problems going on around it, it's simply shameful. When being a teenager, it's hard enough to be different, but being gay is really one of the worst thing to go through (there are many horrible things though, I'm very aware of that). You can hide it, sure, but can you hold it really long? Teenagers are the most cruel thing Earth contains.

Either way, there will be more chapters with incoming plot. Have a nice reading.

* * *

"You _suck_, Sakura."

"Why, thanks. You do suck too, right? That's kinda the point of your incoming activity."

I grunted and looked out the car's window. The scenery wasn't particularly interesting – just some random, normal street in downtown I had never went to, with people pacing aimlessly on the sidewalks and tall buildings, as well as innumerable cars passing next to ours. A red _Mustang_ was in front of Sakura's small _Echo_ and the guy driving it kept glancing at us in his rear-view mirror, to which I responded with annoyed glares. He didn't seem to notice those as he simply continued carelessly. What do you know? I threw more glares.

"That was low. Even for you," I accused in an upset tone.

Fact being, she was currently driving me to one of these… Anonymous Gays meeting. She had found a few weeks ago in my computer historic some logs with gay porn websites. I was only seventeen so I was really fond of those, considering I was still in high school and that homosexuality at this age was viewed as one of these dangerous, infectious plagues people wanted to avoid at all cost. Therefore, no boyfriend for dear ol' Kiba. But still, I could find some… physical reliefs in that kind of websites, even though I'd prefer having a boy of mine to experience it head on. There was one slight problem, at any rate – people of my age either didn't know they were gay, denied it or resented it completely. Lots of fun, really.

"Come on, I was only kidding. Cheer up okay? It's going to be fun, and I've got one of my close friends there I'd like you to meet."

"One of your close friends is gay?"

"Well, two of them, I guess," she said with a smile, her bright green irises setting on me for a second before going back on the road.

I rolled my eyes. We had known each other for what, three months, and she was already considering me as one of her close friends… Flattering, but still.

My curiosity was picked by this other gay friend of hers though, as maybe it was an opportunity for me to finally do a move on somebody. Why I had no lover had nothing to do with shyness – I just didn't want to get punched in the face by the guy I would ask out for the sole reason he was straight and found my sexual orientation gross. I was rather bold and honest, but I wasn't stupid. Not entirely, in any case. It would be my first time meeting gay people, people like me, but I couldn't find myself to be excited at all. This entire Anonymous Gays thing simply didn't sound right to me. I was a sociable person, very extroverted, but talking about my problems to strangers wasn't my forte.

"Either way, he's a guy I met when I was in Konoha back then, some years ago," she provided enthusiastically, a bit too much to my own liking. "We kept in touch and all. He's cool."

Sakura's and mine's standards were somewhat far apart from each other when it came to who was cool and who wasn't. Same went for if somebody was cute or not. There was a whole list of things I could think of that would prove our tastes were very different, but I trusted her on her word anyway. She wouldn't present him to me if she knew I'd dislike him. She always had a knack for doing things right, which was a bit unnerving when you thought about how I messed up everything most of the time.

The ride was cut short as she parked in front of a two-story brick building, which seemed like a community centre at first glance. I noticed a second after "Bellerive Community Centre" hung in huge letters above the big glass front doors and raised an eyebrow.

"Bellerive, huh. Sounds French."

As unimportant as it was, I liked commenting on useless things. I had trouble keeping my mouth shut. I had to avoid withholding conversation at all cost, because being silent around anybody usually made me nervous. It made me wonder if they thought I was boring, and it was just so unbearable I had to blabber about anything crossing my mind. It was a bad habit of mine, but I couldn't help myself.

"It _is_ French, Kiba," she answered dejectedly as we both stepped out of her car. "Must be the family name of some important person. I don't know."

"Yeah well, it's weird."

She gave me a disbelieving look and countered, "You're weird."

I shrugged, unable to find any argument to deny so. Not adding anything else, she giggled softly and led us inside quickly, the cold winter weather making us both shiver a bit despite our coats. The building's interior was kind of plain, in white and beige tones with neon lighting the hallways – it looked a lot like a hospital, which made me raise an eyebrow. I suppressed any comment on it rapidly. Our footsteps were breaking mercilessly the silence. Our trek into the corridors was soon ended as we turned a corner and entered a room labeled as "126" (or anyway, that's what was written on the door). I instantly froze in the doorframe as all the attendant's heads turned to me curiously. I usually liked attention, but right then was completely different. I couldn't figure out why.

A hand slapped my butt strongly and I jumped, letting a startled yelp escape my lips in the process. I turned to the pink-haired offender next to me with a glare, but she just pushed me inside carelessly with a broad grin. People in the room simply snickered a bit, while other shook their head shamelessly as we approached. Most of them probably knew Sakura, as she seemed familiar enough with this place – or its people, I didn't really know – so I guessed it was natural for them not to be shocked. Her impulsive nature wasn't as impressing when you knew her.

The chairs were disposed in many rows, all facing a small stage with a microphone and its stand on it. Sakura leant in my ear and whispered, "Good luck."

She spun on her heels and went back to the door quite rapidly. Rapidly enough for me not having any time to protest or go back after her, so I didn't bother calling out her name. I thought she'd have stayed or something – I wasn't prepared for this. Everyone here seemed very nice – many of them waved gently at me, all smiles, and I responded in kind – but I felt my heart clench tightly and my palms go sweaty. Truth be told, the only person who knew about me being gay was Sakura, so I was kind of new to this thing, even though all of these guys and girls were apparently all homosexual too. I still had problems accepting it myself, so I couldn't imagine other people I didn't even know about listen and nod sympathetically at my condition. It didn't feel right.

Therefore, I went to sit at the farthest row from the stage, all alone. I let my eyes wander about the room for a second, admiring the still plain fashion it held, until a man with long, spiky white hair and a blond guy of about my age barged noisily into the room, the older man laughing out loud and the youngest face-palming desperately. Anybody talking in the small conference-like room went completely silent upon their arrival, making me frown airily at their sudden attitude.

They advanced toward us – the Anonymous Gays group. The blond sat lazily in the farthest row, a few chairs away from me. He apparently noticed me immediately, a newcomer, as he grinned sheepishly at me and tilted his head, his sky blue eyes lingering over my way for a moment. He had short hair, placed in the same disordered fashion as the older man. I observed he appeared a tad shorter than I was, not by much. He wasn't too buff, either, but was without a doubt well-built. Many of his features were openly displayed by his somewhat tight shirt, and his different muscles were literally rippling below the fabric. It was obvious he was a jock.

I hadn't seen the older man go to the stage during my ogling and, when said old man cleared his throat into the microphone, both the blond and mine's look went to him. I would've preferred examining the blonde jock more, but now wasn't time for boy-watching. Shucks.

"Welcome to our weekly meeting, people," the old man started in a cheery tone, which took me by surprise. "I, Jiraiya, am still the President, unfortunately for you."

Some attendees chuckled. I couldn't find myself to do same, not even debating if such a crappy joke was worth being laughed or not. I probably had to know him to find it funny. I side-glanced at the blond, who was rolling his eyes with shame. These two clearly weren't related by blood, as their looks were two drastically different things, but I could feel a strong connection going on about them.

The white-haired man continued. "I would now ask, to begin our meeting in good terms, any new member to stand up and present themselves, their age, and their motive for being here. We will then continue with our usual planning."

I felt obliged to stand up, even though I totally didn't want to. A girl with long, black hair stood up also. She was some rows away from me, but I could see her cheeks go beet red and I felt a kind of pity for her. Everyone was either staring at her or me, so I felt for her. Her hands were firmly clenched on her chest in a protective manner.

Jiraiya was waiting for one of us to speak up. She was timidly glancing over me, so I figured it would be best if I went first. Whatever made her happy.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I'm seventeen, and I came here because a girl named Haruno Sakura slapped my butt and pushed me in here."

My seriousness made Jiraiya crack up instantly, and the blond and many other attendees did same. Hey, it was the entire truth. Not my fault if Sakura was completely crazy. Luckily for her, I liked crazy people.

I raked the back of my head with my hand as they all laughed, one of these habits I had when nervous.

"Sakura likes groping boys out of reach, as always," observed the President with a smirk when he calmed down a bit, and I was apparently the only one not to catch the pun as the others cackled up more. "Good to see you here, Kiba."

"Good to be here, I guess," I shrugged with an uncertain smile, sitting back down without further conversation.


End file.
